


Кривое зеркало

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Angst and Drama, M/M, Mirror Universe, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), self-mirror-cest, sex without love, sorry for my 2012, weird non-science shit, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: В зеркальной вселенной Джеймс Кирк решил разобраться: что не так с другим миром, где вместо привычной Империи возникла Федерация. А заниматься этим делом приходится Чехову. Только вот ни он, ни его капитан вовсе не ожидали, что появится еще один Чехов — но совершенно не такой, каким его знали в этой реальности.
Relationships: Mirror Pavel Chekov & Pavel Chekov, Mirror Pavel Chekov/Mirror James T. Kirk/Pavel Chekov
Kudos: 3





	Кривое зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> Перевычитанный фик из моего 2012-го, перенесённый сюда в рамках переезда с Фикбука.  
> На Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/158933  
> МНОГА ПАФОСА, но я так писала раньше, сюжет начинается после пафоса и можно пролистать или потерпеть. Порно за кадром, кто пришёл за этим — сорян.

Это было... неправильно. С самого начала.

Вместо того, чтобы поменять местами их сознание, это переместило лишь одного — но целиком и полностью. В мир, чуждый ему. 

Капитан лучшего корабля Империи, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, задумчиво вертевший кинжал в руках, с интересом глядел на происходящее. А интересоваться было чем.  
Два Павла Чехова.  
Один — испуганный, не до конца верящий в случившееся. Зажат в углу — бежать некуда. Подкосившиеся ноги давно его не держат, он сидит на полу. Губы дрожат, лицо стремительно бледнеет, взгляд испуганно скачет от одного человека к другому. Он слышал о другом мире, где всё совсем не так, где навигатор пытался убить капитана — и это было нормально. А теперь пытаются убить его самого. Или не убить — но это еще страшнее.  
Второй — тот, кого Кирк привык видеть. Подозрительный, мстительный, злопамятный — и незаменимый в своей гениальности. Навигатор уже не раз покушался на жизнь вышестоящих, но убивать его не было смысла — он был уникален. Лучше иметь на корабле одного заведомого, но талантливого предателя, чем десяток бестолковых бездарей. И сейчас этому русскому шла ухмылка, с которой тот смотрел на собственную копию. Или не копию — но это еще интереснее.  
— Капитан, позвольте мне разобраться, — прошипел его навигатор, не убирая фазера и не отводя взгляда от другого себя.  
— Как пожелаете, Чехов. — Проходя мимо поглощённого зрелищем юноши, Кирк на мгновение задержал взгляд на его оставшейся беззащитной спине. Один взмах — и на одного врага меньше.  
Нет. Это слишком скучно.

Два совершенно одинаковых с виду человека остались наедине.  
— И это — я? — презрительно хмыкнул Павел Чехов этого мира. — Не ожидал увидеть... такое.  
— Взаимно, — почти что одними губами прошептал другой Павел Чехов. Его жизнь висела на волоске, но смолчать он не мог.  
— Очаровательно, — фыркнул, глядя сверху вниз на другого себя, навигатор. — Ты только и можешь, что огрызаться?  
Его собеседник уставился в пол где-то справа от него и сжал кулаки. Но даже не дёрнулся ударить. Вздохнув, стоявший наклонился, не убирая фазера, и оказался с ним лицом к лицу.  
— Мы почти одинаковые, верно?  
— Мы разные! — Для слабовольного добряка это было сказано слишком резко. Значит, даже в том неправильном мире не всё потеряно.  
— Мы одинаково выглядим. — Сейчас, когда их глаза были на одном уровне, сходство действительно поражало.  
Тот Чехов был испуган, этот — изумлен и заинтригован. Даже вражды не было, больше — любопытство.  
Не забывая про фазер в правой руке, он протянул левую к юноше, попытавшемуся сильнее вжаться в стену. Пальцами провел по щеке. Страх в глазах Чехова, безуспешно пытающегося просочиться сквозь металлические переборки, превратился в панику, граничащую с безумием. Нежная кожа пылала от прилившей крови. Бледность отступала перед румянцем.  
Не бросая фазера, а наоборот, приставив его к груди своего двойника из другого мира, Чехов на мгновение ощутил бешеный ритм чужого сердцебиения. Адреналин в крови — в крови у них обоих — заставлял действовать немедленно. Облизнув внезапно пересохшие губы, Павел Чехов этого мира сел напротив другого Павла Чехова и, придержав его за подбородок, заглянул в совершенно незнакомые глаза.  
В зеркале он — каждый день — видел не это.  
«Кривое зеркало».  
Нет, хуже.  
Этот, другой, — он настоящий.  
Возможно, так даже лучше.  
Ведь с живым можно сделать то, что нельзя сделать с простым отражением.  
Его можно сломать раз и навсегда. И ни в каком другом зеркале его больше не увидеть.  
М-да...  
Должно быть, тот, другой, заметил что-то — в жестах или взгляде. Попытался вырваться, но тут же ощутил слабый тычок фазером. Предупредительный. И замер, чуть заметно дрожа.  
— Иди сюда. — Это начинало забавлять Чехова — уроженца жестокой вселенной, ее достойного воспитанника. — Такой шанс редко выпадает, верно?  
В ответ лишь полное неприятие происходящего. Он настолько боится, что готов отрицать саму реальность событий?  
— Чёрт возьми, хватит делать вид, что меня здесь нет! — Это выводило из себя. — Здесь МОЯ реальность, и тебе придется признать её!  
От этой фразы что-то будто щёлкнуло, переключилось. Зажатый, он вдруг словно расправил невидимые крылья, просветлев:  
— Так ты тоже боишься?  
Теперь дар речи от изумления потерял уже тот, у кого было оружие. Потому что незнакомец с его лицом и чужим взглядом был абсолютно прав.  
Было бы просто глупо этого не признать.  
— Зато теперь ты поверил. — Это все-таки не меняет дела. Сильнейший — и есть сильнейший. И сейчас тот, кто может убить и не боится этого сделать — сильнее.  
— Ты так боишься быть непризнанным. — Хотя чужак говорил шёпотом, его было отчётливо слышно. — Ты знаешь, насколько ярко сияют они — и как бледен на их фоне ты. Ты боишься остаться незамеченным. Твоя гениальность тут нормальна.  
— Замолчи, — внезапно севшим голосом возразил тот. — Я, может, убью тебя, если ты не замолчишь.  
— Взгляни правде в глаза, — Чехов из другой вселенной уже не мог остановиться, звуча все увереннее и убедительнее. — Ты боишься, что они оставят тебя далеко позади. Ты боишься быть одним из многих. Ты слишком много о себе думаешь, ты...  
— Заткнись!!! — Отбросив фазер, другой Павел схватил свою зеркальную копию за плечи. — Заткнись!!! Заткнись!!! Не смей...  
И тут же дернулся, когда его руки коснулись пальцы чужака. Впрочем, это он и собирался сделать с самого начала, разве нет?  
— Иди сюда. — Он внимательно взглянул на глаза пришельца из мира, где капитан Кирк никого не убивал и не носил с собой кинжал.  
Юноша всё ещё пытался отстраниться. Он слишком хорошо понимал, что стоит ожидать от такого себя.  
Отлично, Чехов. Но мы с тобой оба гении, не забывай.  
— Иди сюда... _Паша_. Да, вот так...  
Капитан лучшего корабля Империи Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, внимательно наблюдавший за этими событиями из своей каюты с помощью Танталова поля, хмыкнул. «Паша», значит. Ну-ну.

Когда Кирк только вернулся из безумного другого мира, он был в ярости. Накричал на Спока, спокойно стоявшего у пульта, поругался с Марлин и ушел к себе в каюту. Он был невероятно зол.  
А потом он задумался. Когда ненависть и ощущение бессилия чуть смазались чувством власти и значимости, Джеймс Кирк озадачился — а что же было не так в той неправильной Вселенной? Что послужило катализатором неправильного развития мира, где всё не так? В том, что именно его мир правильный, Кирк был уверен абсолютно и бесповоротно. Потому что это его мир, в конце концов.  
Со всеми вопросами Джим явился к Споку, как к эксперту по науке. Несмотря на обнаруженную у него бывшую женщину капитана, Кирк все-таки задал свой вопрос. Спок хмыкнул, изогнул бровь и, переглянувшись с Марлин, сообщил, что один с расчетами он не справится. И, хотя задача представляется ему более или менее возможной, лучше обратиться к тому, в чьих силах решить её быстрее. И — в этот момент Джеймсу показалось, что его задание попросту игнорируют — пусть с этим вопросом капитан идет к Чехову. У того всё равно в лазарете времени навалом, и он наверняка уже хочет поскорее вырваться из рук доктора МакКоя, так что с радостью сделает любую работу. Возможно. «Удачи, капитан».  
Скрипя зубами, Кирк направился обратно к себе в кабинет. Снова успокоился и немного подумал. И вызвал по личной связи доктора МакКоя.

— Вы хотели видеть меня, капитан?  
Как минимум в одном Спок точно был прав — Павел Чехов мечтал оказаться от лазарета и МакКоя как можно дальше. Конечно, мальчишка старался сохранять независимый вид, но чуть дрожавшие кончики пальцев его выдавали. Он стоял в дверях капитанской каюты, даже не пытаясь скрыть удивления от столь внезапного вызова.  
— Чехов, вы слышали о параллельных вселенных? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Кирк.  
Лицо Чехова тут же помрачнело.  
— Их Кирк сильно мне задолжал, — сквозь зубы прошипел он.  
— Ты хотел убить его — он всего лишь обломал тебе клыки, — напомнил капитан.  
— Вообще-то я хотел убить Вас, — подчеркнул последнее слово навигатор.  
На мгновение в каюте повисла тишина.  
Но только на мгновение.  
Пара быстрых движений, звяканье двух клинков — и оба замерли. Юноша сумел остановить лезвие Джеймса лишь в паре сантиметров от своего лица, но мгновенно сгруппировался для переката и ответной атаки.  
— Мой двойник — жалкий слабак, если тебе удалось его застать врасплох, — фыркнул Кирк, нарочито медленно убирая кинжал, потом подошел к креслу и опустился в него, закинув ноги на стол.  
Навигатору сесть никто не предлагал, но Павел спокойно подошел к столу и плюхнулся сверху, тем не менее, сохраняя дистанцию.  
— Так зачем Вы хотели меня видеть?  
— Я хочу знать, что стало причиной расхождения между нашей вселенной и их, — Кирк прищурился, глядя на парнишку, — Сумеешь?  
— Если у меня будет оборудование... — начал тот, но его прервали.  
— У тебя будет всё оборудование, какое попросишь.  
— ...тогда я могу попробовать, — закончил юноша, — Но в результате абсолютно уверенным быть нельзя.  
— Ничего, Чехов, — капитан улыбнулся, — Уверенности я тебе придам.  
От улыбки капитана по спине Павла пробежали мурашки.

С тех пор, как Чехов снял с себя обязанности навигатора и засел в отдельной каюте с оборудованием, стоившим немалых денег и усилий, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк все больше начал что-то подозревать. Чехов слишком охотно взялся за проект. Более того, он постоянно что-то доделывал и переделывал, поэтому капитан, не понимавший в его расчетах и схемах ровным счетом ничего, не мог даже предъявить ему обвинений. Спок, мельком взглянувший на показанные файлы, хмыкнул и пожал плечами, оставив у Джеймса четкое ощущение того, что он что-то знает. И молчит. Но, опять же, ни в чем обвинить и его Кирк не мог. Поэтому он решил брать штурмом.  
— Чехов, я требую отчёта о том, что здесь происходит! — едва войдя в каюту, резко выпалил капитан.  
Павел еле заметно вздрогнул от неожиданности, но снял очки для работы с техникой и внимательно взглянул на начальство в лице всего одного, но очень недовольного мужчины.  
— А разве я их Вам не отправляю, капитан? — В голосе прозвучала еле слышная издевка над уровнем интеллектуального развития собеседника.  
Этого Кирк уже стерпеть не мог. Гневно рванувшись к юноше, он рывком поднял того над полом.  
— Либо ты прямо сейчас включаешь свою игрушку и мы оба смотрим на результат, либо я тебя так отделаю, что ты из лазарета не выйдешь всю свою недолгую оставшуюся жизнь.  
Чехов пытался нормально дышать, но когда рука капитана сжимается на твоей шее — это нелегко. Решив, что убивать мальчишку ещё рановато, Джеймс Кирк опустил его на пол. Тот схватился за горло и принялся жадно глотать воздух.  
— Итак, твой выбор, Павел? — капитан стоял рядом и внимательно наблюдал, перейдя на издевательское панибратство.  
— Сейчас, капитан, — прошипел сквозь зубы Чехов, — Только честно — я сам не знаю, каков будет результат...

О да, результат.  
Два Чехова.  
И надо с этим что-то делать.

Тот Чехов, которого Джеймс Кирк знал долгое время, запер своего двойника у себя в каюте и прислонился к двери. Тот, что из другого мира, был неправильным, но очень знакомым. Близким. Но почему-то казался обманчиво наивным. От него исходила какая-то приятная аура спокойствия. Навигатор зло усмехнулся. Еще бы, тот Чехов рос в уюте и довольстве, наверняка у него всё было совсем не так. У него было всё хорошо. Впервые за долгое время юноше захотелось закрыть лицо руками, взъерошив волосы и спрятав подступающие слезы. Черт возьми, как же он в эти секунды завидовал своему двойнику.  
Впрочем, теперь посмотрим, кому будет хуже.

Павел Чехов, оказавшийся в чужом мире, все еще не мог поверить в случившееся до конца. Но вовсе не потому, что мир вокруг казался нереальным — его реальность навигатор успел оценить в полной мере, даже больше, чем хотелось бы. Нереальным было выдернуть одного человека сюда без замены его двойником. Хотя, если он из этой вселенной додумался до такого, то это даже радовало. И пугало. Паша сознавал широту своих способностей и, возможно, потому не использовал их на практике в полной мере. Много мыслей и идей было заброшено лишь потому, что юноша отдавал себе отчёт в том, насколько они могут оказаться опасны. А тот, кто только что так откровенно прикасался к нему, незнаком с «чертой гуманности». Он готов ранить и причинить боль, он готов убить. Как дикий зверь, вооруженный самым опасным оружием на свете — гениальным интеллектом. Юноша поёжился. Он мог стать таким и сам.  
Но не стал. И не станет — Павел в это верил.

Кирк знал, что его навигатор придёт к нему. Не только из-за всевидящего ока, спрятанного у него в каюте, а вообще — Джеймс просто знал. Поэтому, когда раздался знакомый неритмично-ненавязчивый стук, он небрежно ответил:  
— Не заперто, Чехов.  
Тот плавно вошел, настороженно глядя на капитана. То, что юноша все еще был жив, свидетельствовало: убивать его Кирк пока не собирался.  
— Интересный результат, да? — продолжил Джеймс Кирк. Любимая поза — закинув ноги на стол, небрежно вертеть кинжал в руках. В рамках одной комнаты холодная сталь эффективнее фазера — это знал любой, кто прошёл школу Империи.  
— Я не знал, что так получится, — совершенно искренне ответил Чехов, даже не пытаясь оправдаться.  
— А что же должно было получиться? — кинжал порхал между пальцами, гипнотизируя.  
Чехов сглотнул, сжал губы и на вопрос не ответил.  
— Я спрашиваю, — Джеймс Кирк встал из-за стола и подошел к юному гению почти вплотную, чуть наклонившись и глядя тому прямо в глаза. — Что должно было получиться, а, Паша?  
Тот вздрогнул и с вызовом взглянул на капитана, но тот тут же выставил впереди себя лезвие.  
— Так-так, и что же ты хотел сделать? Поменяться с ним местами? Свалить от меня в тот беззащитный психованный мирок?  
— Вы дурак, капитан, если думаете, что я такой же, — как-то устало ответил юноша. — Нас любой бы отличил с первого взгляда. Мы с ним совершенно разные. И, кстати, Вы только что подтвердили одну мою прелюбопытнейшую теорию, капитан.  
— И какую же? — небрежно поинтересовался Джеймс Кирк.  
— У Вас в распоряжении есть Танталово поле, капитан. Не надо удивляться, — спокойно продолжал Павел, — я читал об этой технологии. Я давно подозревал, что у Вас есть что-то подобное.  
— И что из этого, Паша? — Кирка было не так-то легко смутить.  
— Судя по происходящему, капитан, Вы так и не разобрались в нём толком. — Чёртов русский говорил поразительные вещи. — Сейчас, если я правильно понял обстановку, Вы используете около тридцати процентов его возможностей. В лучшем случае.  
— Мне этого хватает, — отмахнулся Джеймс, возвращаясь на свое место за столом.  
Глаза Чехова расширились от удивления.  
— Вы действительно полный идиот, и я даже не понимаю, как Вы стали капитаном, — выпалил он. — Ведь если любой другой, чуть более сведущий в Танталовом поле, прознает о нём и получит к нему доступ — конец Вашей тирании. Конец Вам, черт возьми! На этом корабле только двое могут разобраться в этом устройстве — я и Ваш личный вулканец, но кто предскажет, что может случиться?  
Первым желанием Джеймса Тиберия Кирка было швырнуть кинжал в надоедливого мальчишку, чтобы он заткнулся раз и навсегда. Но вслед за этим пришло осознание: слишком спокойный Спок, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, и Марлин, подозрительно много времени проводящая со старшим помощником — с тех самых пор, когда Кирк наорал на нее в транспортаторной. А если они знают — и только и ждут?..  
Так. Успокоиться. Первым делом — выгнать Чехова, приказав молчать.  
— Пошел вон. И никому ни слова, иначе...  
— Да больно надо, — фыркнул навигатор, будучи уже за порогом.  
Второе — надо позаботиться о Марлин. Это уже проще — всего лишь перевести её на другой корабль, и пусть она там начинает всё заново. А, и не забыть сменить код к Полю, чтобы она не смогла ему помешать.  
А третье... тут Кирк наткнулся на проблему.  
Убрать Спока не выйдет. Нет, он пробовал, поэтому знает точно — не выйдет. Значит, надо лишить его возможности изучать Танталово поле. А можно просто сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Кирк еще раз напомнил себе, что вулканцу выгодно быть на своём месте.  
Это успокаивало.

Выгнанный прочь Чехов направился в свою каюту. Вечернее время, чёрт возьми, пора бы и на боковую.  
Ах да. У него в каюте был заперт его двойник из параллельной вселенной. Скажи об этом хоть одному профессору Империи — не поверят, подавятся собственными диссертациями и докторскими.  
Навигатор поймал себя на том, что насвистывает какой-то бодрый маршевый мотивчик. А почему бы и нет? Он, русский гений, сделал то, о чём никто даже и не помышлял. Он имеет право гордиться собой!  
Как только дверь каюты с плавным шелестом закрылась, в спину юноши уткнулся фазер. Похоже, кое-кто времени не терял и обшарил всю каюту в поисках средства защитить себя.  
— Ты ведь не выстрелишь, — усмехнулся Павел, разворачиваясь к своему двойнику.  
— Выстрелю, — возразил тот. — Фазер поставлен на оглушение. Пришлось повозиться с настройками, но я уменьшил мощность.  
— Ты думаешь, что сможешь сбежать с этого корабля? — фыркнул воспитанник Империи, незаметно подбираясь пальцами к кинжалу, который тоже стал носить ещё с первого появления двойников на «Энтерпрайз».  
— Нет, — согласился тот с доводами самого себя. — Но я хотя бы смогу разобраться в простроенной тобой машине и вернуться домой.  
— Не боишься, что я последую за тобой? — прищурился юноша, чувствуя успокаивающий холод стали.  
— Попробуй, — уверенно пожал плечами Чехов с корабля, где доверие всё еще существовало.— Мы будем ждать. Нас всё равно невозможно перепутать — мы совершенно разные.  
— Согласен, — кивок, чтобы отвлечь от броска, и резко — откуда он не ожидает.  
В следующий миг пытавшийся угрожать навигатор выронил фазер, схватившись за окровавленную ладонь, и отступил на несколько шагов назад.  
— Холодная сталь в ограниченном пространстве эффективнее фазера, — хмыкнул Чехов, убирая поднятый с пола кинжал обратно. — Но откуда тебе знать, неженка.  
Ответом стало сдавленное шипение сквозь зубы, еле слышное. Навигатор лучшего в Империи корабля восхищенно замер — он не ожидал такой родной и личной привычки от другого себя. Решившись, он сделал шаг навстречу двойнику.  
— Дай руку.  
Тот лишь настороженно взглянул, но только сильнее прижал к себе раненую ладонь.  
— Дай руку, говорю, — юноша начинал злиться. — Иначе будет дольше заживать. Поверь, тут лазарет вовсе не такой, как у вас. Не будь идиотом, Паша!  
Снова сработало. Он недоверчиво, но всё же протянул поврежденную руку.  
Обрабатывая заживляющим спреем края пореза, Чехов думал, что всё-таки его двойник обладает одной очень удобной слабостью.  
Он сразу отзывается на имя.  
Он приручается.

— Чехов! — темноту прорезал резкий рык капитана.  
— Да, капитан? — синхронно ответили два одинаковых заспанных голоса.  
— Чтоб вас!.. — выругался Кирк.  
Включился свет. Джеймс узрел спящих в одной кровати совершенно одинаковых внешне юношей. Выглядело исполнением какой-то извращенной фантазии. Хотя понятно — притащи Чехов к себе в каюту еще одну кровать, сразу начались бы расспросы, а они сейчас были нужны меньше всего.  
Нет, одинаковыми они не были. Его навигатор был прав — мальчишки совершенно разные. Один смотрел сонно, все еще чувствуя себя в безопасности, а второй тут же насторожился, сна не было ни в одном глазу. Чужой Павел спокойно приподнялся на локтях, ожидая слов такого незнакомого ему Кирка. Его Павел уже сидел на краю кровати, готовый действовать.  
И правда, только идиот мог их перепутать.  
— Ты! — мужчина ткнул пальцем в чужака. — Ко мне в каюту. А ты — немедленно начинаешь выполнять изначальное задание.  
— Вы сошли с ума, капитан, — вскинулся его навигатор. — Вы...  
— Я нашел неплохое средство воздействия на Вас, Чехов, — ухмыльнулся Кирк, — И собираюсь держать его у себя, пока ты не выполнишь моего приказа.  
В глазах двойника замелькала паника. Джеймс грубо схватил его за руку.  
— Одевайся, если не хочешь, чтобы я протащил тебя по кораблю в таком виде, — потребовал капитан.  
За его спиной его Чехов прошипел несколько ругательств на русском. Ему очень хотелось убить Кирка немедленно, но он понимал: шансы на успех нулевые. Не оставалось ничего, кроме как позволить капитану увести его зеркальную копию.

В неправильном мире неправильный Кирк вел за руку юного Чехова по коридору. Благо, тот Павел Чехов, для которого этот неправильный мир являлся родным, догадался дать своему двойнику один из местных комплектов одежды — теперь никто бы ничего не заподозрил. Впрочем, никого они и не встретили — внезапное озарение пришло Кирку во время сна, и капитан тут же принялся исполнять замысел. Сейчас по времени «Энтерпрайз» была глубокая ночь, где-то часа три-четыре. Чехова тянули, больно сжав запястье, по коридорам, кажущимся бесконечными. Путь до капитанской каюты — Чехов знал его наизусть. Но сейчас все вокруг было неуловимо другим. Другим был капитан.  
От него исходило все то же чувство всепоглощающей уверенности в себе и силы, но рядом с ним нельзя было чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
— Больно же! — наконец голос вернулся к Павлу, и он, высказавшись, дернулся назад.  
— Еще раз такое выкинешь, — пальцы на руке навигатора сжались ещё крепче, — будет больнее.  
Чехов испуганно затих. Руки для навигатора — это жизнь. Ценнее только разум.

Дотащив чужака до каюты, Кирк швырнул юношу на кровать.  
— Спи, — рявкнул он, — И не мешай.  
— А Вы?.. — даже перепуганный, Павел заметил в комнате наличие всего одной кровати.  
— Я не настолько глуп, чтобы спать в твоем присутствии.  
Паранойей здесь и не пахло. Это было нормально в таком мире — всё время быть настороже. Некоторое время в комнате было тихо: очевидно, мальчишка тоже боялся спать в присутствии чужого Кирка.  
— Зачем я Вам нужен? — снова напомнил о себе Чехов.  
— Ты мне не нужен, — дернул плечами Джеймс, привычно расположив ноги на столе. — Мне нужно лишь знать, что в вашем чёртовом мире пошло не так. И Чехов — мой Чехов — это выяснит. Ты — лишь гарантия его работоспособности. Закончит — можешь валить обратно.  
— Теперь я не уйду, — тихо, но уверенно выговорил Чехов. — Вы хотите разрушить мой мир?  
— Я хочу захватить его.  
Амбиций у Кирка во всех вселенных хватало.  
— У Вас ничего не выйдет. Мой капитан Вам не позволит.  
— Твой капитан — слабовольный идиот, — хмыкнул любимец Имперского флота. — Если бы он был сильнее, то мой Чехов был бы мертв.  
— Сила вовсе не в этом!  
— Не смей на меня орать, мальчишка!  
— Я не...  
Кинжал Джеймса пронесся перед лицом юноши и вонзился в стену, мгновенно заставив Чехова замолчать.  
— Может быть, я из другого мира позволяет тебе слишком много? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Кирк. — Нужно объяснить разницу между мной и ним?  
Павел отрицательно помотал головой, боясь проронить хоть слово.  
— Вот и славно, — капитан удовлетворенно хмыкнул. — А теперь спи.  
И, может, из-за пережитого стресса, но Павел уснул почти мгновенно. Почему-то и Кирку стало спокойнее. Спящий беззащитный мальчишка умиротворял и создавал атмосферу уюта. Его мерное дыхание расслабляло, и вскоре капитана тоже потянуло в сон. Спихнуть пленника с кровати? Это было бы слишком подло, да и попросту глупо. После такой красивой бравады отступать было по меньшей мере стыдно. Сев на свободный край кровати, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк присмотрелся к чужаку внимательнее. Впервые он мог без помех разглядеть его вблизи в спокойном состоянии.  
Мальчик был похож на Чехова — он был Чеховым. Но совсем другим. Чехов, знакомый капитану, был подозрителен и осторожен. Он явно не спал бы вот так — открыто, подложив руку под щеку и прижав другой рукой к себе одеяло. Привычный Чехов странно восхищал капитана — словно изящный дикий зверёк. Этот же был кем-то прирученным и домашним. Протяни руку и погладь — ответит лаской.  
Кирк застыл с уже было протянутой к Чехову рукой. Так. Сейчас он пытался убрать с лица чужого навигатора растрепавшиеся пряди. И это — Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, подонок и убийца? Усмехнувшись, мужчина провел пальцами по лицу чужака.  
— М-м? — юноша из другого мира вздохнул во сне и начал просыпаться.  
Как только он заметил ладонь капитана на своей щеке, как только осознал происходящее — резко рванулся назад, с ужасом глядя на незнакомое выражение такого знакомого лица.  
Он не стал задавать дурацких вопросов вроде: «Что Вы делаете?» или «Что происходит?». Вместо этого он прошептал:  
— Вы не посмеете.  
— Что меня остановит? — усмехнулся Кирк. — Ты?  
Мальчишка был испуган и даже не пытался притвориться храбрее, чем есть.  
— Нет. — Он облизал пересохшие губы. — Не я.  
Этот жест напомнил Джеймсу, что перед ним другой, но все-таки Чехов. Только этот совершенно беззащитен, и с ним можно сделать всё, что угодно.  
— А кто? — Кирк пододвинулся ближе к дернувшемуся юноше. — Кто меня остановит?  
— Вы, капитан.  
Секунды безмолвия, которые разорвал звонкий смех. Джеймс хохотал, хохотал до рези в животе — он уже и забыл, когда так смеялся в последний раз. Наверное, никогда. Еще никто не говорил ему настолько глупых вещей с таким серьезным лицом.  
— Ты глупый мальчишка, — наконец произнес Кирк, все еще не отойдя от приступа смеха. — Тебе даже угрожать забавно. Спи. Мне и моего сумасшествия хватает.  
После чего капитан демонстративно отвернулся и вскоре уснул. Немного погодя уснул и навигатор.

Гениальное дитя России, взращенное под зорким надзором Империи, навигатор Павел Чехов готов был убить любого, кто сейчас бы вошел к нему в каюту. Он был занят.  
Любому обычному смертному он бы объяснил, что делает, с легкостью. Есть как минимум две реальности. Наверняка больше, но интересовали Чехова именно эти две. Это два луча, берущие начало из одной точки, порой сходящиеся близко, порой расходящиеся. Надо найти точку, где они из одной линии превратились в две — и узнать, что же тогда произошло.  
Действительно, делов-то.  
Черт бы побрал капитана и его безумные заскоки! Помня о Танталовом поле, Чехов на всякий случай выматерился вслух — дабы Кирк не думал, что Павел вот так радостно бросился исполнять его прихоть. Но, если честно, задача была интересной. Навигатор воспринимал науку как искусство, поэтому данный проект представлялся ему маленьким шедевром.  
Сперва у Павла не было вдохновения. Он ваял почти наугад — и первое творение подкинуло ему сюрприз в виде еще одного Павла Чехова. Теперь неожиданный подарок привёл к вспышке озарения, и Павел начал создавать всё заново. В смысл половины своих действий он даже не вдумывался — он просто знал, что так нужно. Если бы позже его кто-то спросил, что заставило юношу поступить конкретно в этом месте именно так, а не иначе, он бы и не ответил. Случай. Мысль. Вдохновение. Гениальность.  
Две машины обрабатывали информацию, одна из этого мира, другая — из того, неправильного. Найти то самое несоответствие, где бы оно ни крылось — в событии, случайности или чьем-то замысле. Переломную точку, ставшую роковой. Точка могла быть где угодно, но Чехов надеялся, что она расположена не так уж и далеко во времени — ведь они все-таки родились, выросли, выучились и попали служить на «Энтерпрайз».  
Павлу самому было интересно — почему не «Империя», а «Федерация»? Что за случайность, изменившая мир? Ведь нет правильного или неправильного, есть два полноценных варианта. Только почему-то теперь родной его, черт возьми, не устраивает. Почему, почему именно другому Чехову досталась спокойная защищенная жизнь под крылом добренькой Федерации?  
Зависть и ненависть — вот что сейчас вдохновляло юношу.  
А также то, что его цель была совсем близка. Поэтому он даже не удивился, когда в каюту почти вломился капитан. Сюрпризом было то, что он тащил за собой того неправильного чужака, из-за которого всё и перевернулось с ног на голову. Тот выглядел потерянным, словно что-то не давало ему покоя, и иногда бросал задумчивые взгляды на Кирка. «Если ты хоть что-то с ним сделал...» — раздраженно подумал навигатор, но сейчас выкручиваться надо было самому.  
— Уже заканчиваешь, надеюсь? — поинтересовался Джеймс, самодовольно ухмыляясь и мгновенно переходя на «ты».  
— Вам лучше знать, капитан, — скривил губы в подобии ответной улыбки Чехов, резво щелкая клавишами.  
Капитан усмехнулся и, резко обернувшись к стоявшему позади Павлу из другого мира, ударил того по лицу. Мальчишка отлетел к стене и осел на пол.  
— Будешь дерзить. — Усмешка капитана стала еще страшнее, чем обычно. — Получать будет он.  
Опешивший от такого поворота событий, тот Чехов, что находился возле компьютера, тихо и яростно зашипел — он не представлял, что его капитан настолько сумасшедший. Первым желанием Павла было разбить только что собранные схемы об голову Джеймса Кирка, вторым — помочь себе, другому себе.  
Его двойнику было плохо — тяжелая рука капитана била беспощадно. В голове звенело, на глазах выступили слезы, юноша пытался сориентироваться в пространстве, всё перед ним слегка плыло. Во рту ощущался привкус крови — от прикушенного языка. И, ударившись о стену каюты, Павел больно ушиб плечо — оно начинало все сильнее ныть. Думать тоже получалось с трудом. Сидя на полу, Чехов пытался оценить повреждения. Только не сотрясение, только не сотрясение! Пусть хоть ноги переломает, даже руки — но только не разум!  
Подняв взгляд, он встретился глазами с самим собой из этого мира. И медленно кивнул. Они понимали друг друга без слов.  
Взглянув на своего капитана, Павел Чехов продолжил выполнять его задание.

Кирк если и чувствовал себя мерзавцем и ублюдком, то упивался этим, как упивался властью и силой. Глядя на пытавшегося встать после удара мальчишку, он подумал — а почему бы и нет? Когда тот пошатнулся, капитан подхватил его, но в ответ неожиданно получил порцию отчужденности.  
— Не трогайте меня.  
Сказано было таким тоном, будто, если Джеймс этого не сделает, Чехов отрежет себе руку — лишь бы не касаться этого человека. От неожиданности Кирк послушался и разжал пальцы. Чужой навигатор оттолкнулся от него, предпочтя сесть рядом с навигатором этого корабля, устало положив голову тому на плечо.  
Чехов, воспитанный Империей, чуть вздрогнул. Это был жест доверия, причем настолько обезоруживающий, что ему было нечего противопоставить. Из-за адреналина температура тела у второго была чуть выше... Да какая разница, в чём тут дело! Приятное тепло его кожи грело даже сквозь ткань формы. Его копия из другого мира, закрыв глаза, просто молчала. Говорить было незачем, а ему — ещё и больно. Поэтому, пока Чехов этой вселенной работал над вычислениями, второй Павел позволил себе забыться в подобии полусна. Боль пульсировала неприятным жгучим комком нервов, но постепенно она успокаивалась. Щёлканье клавиш и переключателей, любому показавшееся бы лишённым всякого ритма, было музыкой, понятной лишь двум Павлам Чеховым. Оно расслабляло их и нервировало капитана, усевшегося на край кровати и прикидывавшего, что же делать с этими двумя. Один Чехов не вызывал тревоги — с ним можно было справиться, но два гения — уже совсем другой разговор. Тем более мыслившие по-разному, но понимавшие друг друга, даже больше того — бывшие одним и тем же.  
И в то же время капитану хотелось иметь при себе обоих. Дикого зверька, трогательно заботящегося о своем домашнем собрате, и ручного питомца, внезапно оказавшегося во враждебной дикой среде. Схватить обоих за шкирку и...  
— Я закончил, — предельно вежливым голосом сообщил навигатор, прервав мысли Джеймса. — Можете смотреть, капитан. Вы всё увидите сами.

Капитан подошел к своему навигатору и взглянул на компьютеры. На обоих экранах была модель молекулы ДНК. Они казались одинаковыми, поэтому Кирк не удержался от вопроса:  
— И что же это означает?  
— Справа — человеческая ДНК из той вселенной. Слева — наша, — бросив косой взгляд на капитана, ответил Чехов.  
Он старался не шевелиться, чтобы не беспокоить то ли дремлющего, то ли просто отдыхающего на его плече двойника.  
— Зачем ты мне это показываешь? — Джеймс Кирк не понимал смысла происходящего, а когда он чего-то не понимал — он злился.  
— Потому что это и есть то самое отличие, капитан, — во взгляде навигатора была смесь насмешки и горечи. — Все дело в генах. Эволюция, сэр. В наших генах заложено более агрессивное поведение, а в их — умение идти на компромисс. Это не случайное событие, так было задумано с самого начала.  
— Кем задумано, черт возьми? — рявкнул мужчина, в ярости хватая дремавшего рядом юношу за ушибленное плечо. — Ты хочешь сказать, что они не такие, как мы?  
Чехов из другой вселенной вновь зашипел от боли, но даже не попытался вырваться — он знал, что тогда пальцы капитана сожмутся еще сильнее.  
— Я не специалист по генетике, — начал было навигатор. — Проанализировав данные с помощью компьютера, я смог узнать, что разница лишь в этом.  
— Лишь в этом... — повторил Кирк. — Но если ещё тогда всё изменилось, то почему...  
— Потому что наши вселенные идут параллельно, — вздохнул Чехов. — Потому что они хотят быть одинаковыми.  
— А его, его кровь ты анализировал? — Джеймс отшвырнул двойника из другой Вселенной и вел разговор уже лицом к лицу со своим навигатором, — Сравнивал со своей? МакКой мог бы быть полезным...  
— Я лучше стану специалистом по генетике, чем пойду к МакКою за помощью, — скривился юноша.  
— Твоя кровь у доктора уже есть, — ухмыльнулся капитан и встал.  
Он понял, как обстоят дела. Осталось приступить к действиям. Его навигатор резко вскочил, заслонив собой мальчишку из другой Вселенной. Тот, сидя на полу, уже был, казалось, безразличен к происходящему, закрылся в себе. Правда, если тот Чехов был хоть немного похож на этого Чехова, то это было обманчивым впечатлением — и на самом деле юноша чутко следил за двумя имперцами.  
— Я не отдам его в лазарет, — голос Павла, знавшего, о чем речь, дрожал.  
— Его туда отдам я, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс. — Вместе с тобой, если продолжишь.  
Его навигатор замолк, но с места не сдвинулся. Да, такого жаль сдавать на опыты. Такого приятнее иметь рядом, под боком у себя. Чтобы не давал расслабиться. Да и его двойник...  
Глядя на двух одинаковых и разных одновременно юношей, капитан все больше и больше злился. Сам не понимал почему, и оттого злился еще больше.  
Хотя на самом деле, всё он прекрасно понимал, только вот признаваться в этом не хотелось даже себе.  
Может, дело было только в том, что эту суку Марлин мстительный Кирк попросту выбросил на другой корабль, и от этого капитану долго никто не давал, но сейчас он находил обоих мальчишек привлекательными.  
Выдавив из себя усмешку, мужчина сделал шаг назад, вроде бы отказываясь от своих намерений.  
— Трахаться хочу... — задумчиво сообщил он.  
Джеймс еле уловил, как чужак с отвращением тихо произнес «Животное...». Но у капитана был чуткий слух.  
— Животное, — согласился он, — Дикое и ненасытное. И охренеть какое голодное.  
— Не моя проблема, — огрызнулся его навигатор. Мальчишка определенно не умел держать язык за зубами.  
— Не твоя, — снова подтвердил Кирк, обходительно улыбнувшись, — А ваша.  
Тот самый шаг назад дал Джеймсу возможность закрыть собой единственный выход из каюты, и теперь он радостно наблюдал за реакцией двух Чеховых.  
Первой же реакцией, конечно, был отборный русский мат со стороны того Павла, который был знаком капитану еще давно. А вот его двойник молчал. Смотрел и молчал, ничем внешне не выдавая лихорадочный поиск решения, способ сбежать.  
«Нет», — подумал Джеймс Кирк. — «Не сбежишь. Тебе некуда бежать».

«Он легко справится с нами обоими».  
Тут даже думать было не надо — вся Империя гордилась его капитаном, хотя половина её граждан мечтала этого же капитана убить.  
Гениальный навигатор лучшего корабля Империи бросил быстрый взгляд на своего двойника. Он не поможет ничем, он не может драться — не умеет и не может. Его бы самого сейчас в кровать, дать ему отдохнуть. Цензурных слов на капитана не находилось — Павел Чехов относился к той части Империи, что мечтала принести гвоздику-другую на могилу Джеймса Тиберия Кирка.  
Комната навигатора была не такой уж и маленькой, но невероятно захламленной. Точнее, оба Чехова сочли бы этот беспорядок понятным и простым складом нужных вещей, но на взгляд Кирка тут царил хаос — дискеты, какие-то детали, иногда оказывающиеся целыми приборами с непонятным назначением. Среди этого беспорядка более-менее выделялись те машины, с которыми недавно работал навигатор, стол, не менее захламленный, и кровать, так и не заправленная, не до того было. И сейчас именно к ней Кирк буквально оттеснял двух юношей.  
Чехов из иного мира схватил за руку местного себя. Они снова пересеклись взглядами.  
«Он не остановится, ты знаешь его».  
«Знаю».  
Это было как телепатия, только наоборот. Им не надо было читать мысли друг друга — они знали, что думает другой. Никто не поймет тебя лучше, чем ты сам.  
«У нас нет выхода».  
«Я не хочу».  
«Я буду рядом».  
Потеряв бдительность, оба Чехова получили по сильному толчку в грудь. Даже опрокинувшись на кровать, они продолжали держаться за руки, глядя на капитана совершенно одинаково. Впервые их выражение глаз совпадало почти идеально.  
Довольно осмотрев результат своих действий, Кирк ухмыльнулся. Наклонившись, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу со своим навигатором, он произнес:  
— А теперь, Паша... — Джеймс перевел взгляд на двойника. — И ты, Паша... Сейчас вы оба сделаете мне очень хорошо...

Это было определенно нечто новое. Как только Кирк сосредотачивался на одном из юношей, второй тут же перетягивал внимание на себя, и так постоянно. Через несколько минут Джеймс перестал различать их — только шрамы на теле его навигатора давали подсказку, но Джеймсу уже было всё равно, кто где. Когда один из Чеховых потянулся к капитану и старательно принялся его целовать, во рту резко появился легкий привкус крови. Слегка затуманенным разумом Джеймс сообразил, что это может быть только мальчишка из другого мира, недавно словивший неплохой удар. Вскоре к вкусу крови добавился ещё один пьянящий привкус, и Кирк забыл обо всём.

— Быстрее, пока он спит.  
Растормошенный яростным шепотом, гениальный навигатор Империи сел на кровати. Брезгливо отодвинув от себя спящего капитана, он поинтересовался у поспешно одевающегося двойника:  
— Чем это ты его?  
— Снотворным. Я рассчитал так, что его еще часа на три хватит, но рисковать что-то не хочется...  
— Почему ты его не убил? — все еще сидевший на кровати Чехов потянулся к одежде, но передумал. Он справится сам, а сейчас прежде всего остального хотелось принять душ.  
— Потому что я не убийца. И ты тоже.  
Глядя, как его собственная копия, прыгая на одной ноге, надевает сапог на вторую, Павел рассмеялся.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто знаешь меня.  
— Точно так же, как и ты меня. — Надев злосчастный сапог, юноша присел возле аппаратуры, щелкая по клавишам и что-то проверяя.  
Они пересеклись взглядами, снова.  
«Я уйду сейчас. Я знаю, как исправить то, что ты натворил».  
«Скатертью дорога».  
На самом деле, дитя Империи думало не только это. «Катись в свой милый уютный мирок, где никто не пытается убить тебя каждую секунду твоего существования. Где МакКой действительно лечит. Где нет этого ублюдка в форме капитана, а есть слабовольный добряк. Вали как можно скорее, потому что я дико тебе завидую, и само твоё присутствие напоминает мне о том, чего нет у меня, и что есть у тебя».  
Видимо, зеркальной копии хватило того, что он видел, чтобы понять больше. Паша Чехов из вселенной, где Федерация несла мир и благо, подошел к тому Павлу, что вырос под чёрным стальным крылом Империи, наклонился и крепко обнял его, словно лучшего друга. Нет, не так. Как часть самого себя, которую видишь в последний раз, «отрывая от сердца». И, не разжимая рук, прошептал на ухо, щекоча горячим дыханием:  
— Ты сможешь. Ты выживешь. Ты уже выжил.  
— Никто не поймет тебя лучше, чем ты сам, да? — горько усмехнулся в ответ тот, отстраняясь. — Иди уже. У тебя мало времени, но я сменил настройки специально для тебя. Должно сработать.  
Легкий, в одно прикосновение, поцелуй в щеку: в благодарность. А потом, словно закатившееся солнце, другой Чехов поспешно ушел, оставив навигатора лучшего в Империи корабля одного против всей своей вселенной. Прощальная улыбка в момент телепортации — как последний солнечный луч. Он знает — его будет не хватать, но он также знает, что и ему будет не хватать того, другого его.

Когда Джеймс Тиберий Кирк пришел в себя, он с изумлением обнаружил, что всё ещё жив, цел и невредим. Резко вскочив, он обнаружил Чехова, разбиравшего остатки чудо-машины. Без сомнений — это был его навигатор. Кирк узнал бы его, даже не глядя — по повадкам, по мягким осторожным движениям, по глазам... Хотя — вот с этим он поторопился. Взгляд у юноши был немного другой.  
Будто он сам видел эту другую вселенную.  
— Он не вернется, — Чехов не спрашивал, а ставил перед фактом.  
— А если... — начал было Кирк, взглядом разыскивая свою одежду. Он не помнил, куда зашвырнул её до этого.  
— Нет. И не заставите, — Павел разговаривал с капитаном, но глядел мимо него, — Всё равно не получится. Вместо того чтобы угрожать мне, лучше пошли бы к своему вулканцу. Вам есть что сказать друг другу. И не забудьте спросить о Танталовом поле. Если будут вопросы по поводу его устройства — возможно, я смогу помочь. До встречи на мостике, капитан — ваша смена началась двенадцать минут назад, и мне тоже пора. Ваша одежда слева от Вас.  
Говоря это, Чехов уже выходил из каюты.  
Мир больше никогда не будет казаться таким, как прежде  
И теперь у него был образец крови существа из другого мира. Себя из другого мира.  
«Ещё не поздно стать специалистом по генетике», — ухмыльнулся Чехов самому себе. — «Но капитану знать об этом не обязательно».


End file.
